


These Boots Were Made For Stalking

by CarnivalMirai



Series: Medical Examiner Doctor Yuuri Katsuki [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Police, Autopsies, Cunnilingus, Detective Christophe Giacometti, Detective Victor Nikiforov, Doggy Style, Forensic Chemist Katsuki Yuuri, Forensic Chemist Phichit Chulanont, Forensic Pathologist Katsuki Yuuri, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Marking, Medical Examiner Katsuki Yuuri, Medical Inaccuracies, Murder, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Praise Kink, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: “Her nail polish is chipped.” Yuuri said, screwing the cap onto the plastic container, putting it into his briefcase. He picked up the camera again, snapping a picture of her chipped polish. “Looks like she might have tried to fight back, but judging by the skin under her nails, she only managed a small scratch.” His fingertips touched her cheek, the makeup on her face having flaked off with the weather. “There’s makeup covering a bruise on her face, but… it’s green and yellow. It’s not fresh, definitely not from her last fight.”“Abusive boyfriend maybe?” Suggested Victor. “Drug use is often correlated with abuse between partners.”Recently out of drug rehabilitation, a young woman is found murdered after attending a party and at first, it seems like she's the victim of an abusive partner, but not everything is as it seems.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Medical Examiner Doctor Yuuri Katsuki [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600891
Comments: 60
Kudos: 280





	These Boots Were Made For Stalking

**Author's Note:**

> HOWDY YALLLLLLL! WELCOME BACK!  
> I didn't mean to take months updating this series, it's just that everything about this series requires a lot of planning and a lot of putting things together, it's just not as simple to write as my other fics. BUT!!! Here I am, FINALLY, with another part! I hope you've missed these boys!

New York bought more showers. Or rather, storms. Rain poured from the grey skies as they approached the crime scene, cordoned off by tape that blew with the strong winds. That was a bad sign already. Rain, especially near a river bank, was bound to wash away evidence. Yuuri flexed his free hand, circulating the blood flow and ridding it of the soft twitches. Yuuri’s Burberry trench coat flowed with the wind, hands tucked into his pockets to pull out his badge. 

“Medical Examiner Doctor Yuuri Katsuki.” Yuuri flashed his badge, ducking under the crime scene tape, Doctor King following suit. His heels dug into the mud as he stalked through the river bank and over to Victor. “Who’ve we got?” 

“Good morning to you too, darling.” Cooed Victor teasingly, earning him an unamused glower from Yuuri. Victor prickled, smiling sheepishly under Yuuri’s sharp gaze as the omega folded his arms. “Oh— err… twenty seven year old Angela Ross.” Victor said. “Her sister reported her missing after her calls hadn’t been returned for over a week. Apparently, it’s odd for her not to call daily.” Yuuri scanned the area, noticing a nearby footprint had been marked out with a ruler by the CSI, and knelt down to the body, snapping on a pair of latex gloves. “She’s recently come out from drug rehabilitation after spending three months there.” 

“Pass me a torch.” Doctor King handed Yuuri a small hand held torch. 

“Don’t you have one in your pocket?” Doctor King asked, to which Yuuri scowled. 

“Maybe I just want to inconvenience you?” He huffed, turning the torch on. “There is some bruising around the neck, but it looks like she was held from behind. By the way the blood has pooled, she’s been here for two days at least.” Yuuri said, feeling the sides of her neck. “There’s a bit of bruising over her nose and mouth. “Asphyxiation maybe…” Doctor King knelt down beside her, hands feeling her ribs and chest. 

“There’s a few broken ribs too.” Doctor King observed. “The sternum is particularly damaged - broken all the way through, the skin is pierced.”

“She’s been mutilated, sliced from sternum to abdomen.” Murmured Yuuri. “This was personal— you said she went to drug rehab?” Victor nodded. “Any idea what drugs?” 

“Marijuana and cocaine.” Yuuri hummed.

“Camera.” Doctor King passed Yuuri the digital camera. Brow creased with concentration, he snapped a picture of the bruises on her neck and face, as well as the mutilation. He lifted her hands, inspecting the tips of her fingers. Yuuri opened his briefcase, pulling out a long cotton swab and an evidence tube, collecting the skin cells under her nails. 

“Her nail polish is chipped.” Yuuri said, screwing the cap onto the plastic container, putting it into his briefcase. He picked up the camera again, snapping a picture of her chipped polish. “Looks like she might have tried to fight back, but judging by the skin under her nails, she only managed a small scratch.” His fingertips touched her cheek, the makeup on her face having flaked off with the weather. “There’s makeup covering a bruise on her face, but… it’s green and yellow. It’s not fresh, definitely not from her last fight.” 

“Abusive boyfriend maybe?” Suggested Victor. “Drug use is often correlated with abuse between partners.” He stated. 

“Maybe…” Murmured Yuuri as he stood back up. “Get the body to the morgue, autopsy in two hours.” With that, Yuuri ripped off his gloves and picked up his briefcase. “Find me something I can work with, detective.” Yuuri winked flirtily before turning to walk away, Doctor King following suit. 

“Seriously, do you have to be so flirty?” He chuckled as they ducked back under the crime scene tape and got into the car. Yuuri snorted, the corner of his lip turning up into a half smile. 

“Trust me. It’s the only way I can make him work faster.” Yuuri murmured as he started the car. “When we get back to the morgue take blood samples and get them to Phichit. We also need to know where she was the night she died, but I’ll get Victor on that.” 

———————————————————————

When they got back to the morgue the body had just arrived for them to autopsy. Yuuri removed his coat and put on a set of scrubs, covering his face with a mask. 

“Phichit, skin cells. There’s not a lot, but hopefully it's enough to work with.” He said, coming into the lab to hand Phichit the swab. “I’ll be coming in with a blood sample soon, I’ll need you to run a tox screen on it, any drugs or alcohol, or any foreign chemicals.” Yuuri said as Phichit took the swab. 

“Got it, I'll see if I can get anything from this. If she’s come from a drug rehabilitation centre it’s likely she knows someone who’s been in the system before.” Phichit said. “But sometimes people who are in rehabilitation haven’t necessarily gone through the system, so we also might not find anything. I’ll let you know what turns up, shouldn’t take long.” 

“Thanks.” Yuuri smiled softly before leaving the lab to head back to the morgue. Just as he went in Doctor King had just laid out the scalpels on the table before covering his face with a mask. 

“Ready?” Yuuri nodded, reaching across the body to turn on the camera.

“This is Medical Examiner Doctor Yuuri Katsuki assisted by Forensic Anthropologist Doctor Christopher King about to start the autopsy on Angela Ross, identification number five nine three one, time check three minutes past ten in the morning, fourteenth of August twenty twenty. Let’s see what we’ve got.” Doctor King opened her mouth. 

“Significant scar tissue on the insides of her cheeks, often a sign of anxiety, perhaps a side effect of the victim’s drug treatment.” Doctor King murmured, prodding at the flesh. Yuuri came around the top of the table and opened her eyes. 

“Dilation of the pupils indicates drug use prior to death.” Yuuri said, shining the flashlight into her eyes. “Scar tissue on the philtrum of the nose indicates use of cocaine. The scarring is old, not recent, at least three years.” 

“Cracked ribs and significant bruising to the chest indicates she was thrown to the ground by the assailant.” Doctor King picked up a scalpel and cut open the body, pulling back the skin. “Punctured lung. She was thrown with significant force. Likely a male. The sternum has also suffered significant damage, broken all the way through, even breaking the skin. There’s an incision reaching from just below the sternum to the abdomen. Seems to have been done post mortem, no contribution to cause of death.” 

“The body has suffered significant trauma but… no organs removed, everything is intact. There’s also a lot of bruising at the neck.” Yuuri said, holding a magnifying glass to the hand print. “There’s also an old bruise on the right side of her face under the eye socket, at least two weeks old.” 

“Heart is a normal weight, lungs are a normal weight.” Doctor King said as the organs sat on the scales. “Significant damage due to drug use, otherwise, normal or expected condition.” The organs went into a bag and were put aside. 

After the autopsy, Yuuri stitched up the body and pushed it back into the fridge. “Get the blood sample to Phichit, see if the skin cells turned anything up.” Just as he binned his scrubs, Victor came into the morgue. Yuuri turned around to see Victor holding a bag. 

“Hey babe.” Cooed Victor sweetly. 

“You can  _ ‘hey, babe’  _ me when you’ve handed me the evidence bag.” Yuuri teased with a flirty smile, holding out his hand to collect the bag. 

“Bossy as always.” Laughed Victor. “We found her wallet and phone nearby. There’s also a strand of hair that’s foreign, but most of the evidence has been washed away by the rain.” Yuuri sighed heavily and took the bag. 

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do.” He smiled hopefully. “You need to find out what she was doing there. Start by finding out who she knew at rehab, anything on her phone that might tell us what happened, things like that. I’ll try to get the tox screen done but without much evidence, I’m not sure how much we can get done.” Victor nodded. 

“Alright. I’ll come back when I have something.” Victor wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist and kissed his lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

———————————————————————

“Chris. Anything on the phone yet?” Asked Victor as he got back to the police station. 

“She’s got a lot of texts and calls from a few numbers.” Christophe said. “Like… there’s one number who constantly texts for a few days, then that number completely disappears and a new one appears.” He observed. “Almost like whoever she was texting was constantly changing numbers. They started coming after she came out of rehab. A few of them overlap, like, texts from two numbers coming in around the same time so it could even be more than one person, but I don’t think so. A boyfriend perhaps?” Christophe suggested, looking through the phone records. “The texts however… she rarely texted back, and the last time she texted back was the day she died. It seems like they were arguing.” 

“Any way to find out who she was talking to?” Christophe hummed in thought.

“The best I can do is trace the texts to three cell towers to give an approximate location, but I can’t get any more specific than that.” Said Christophe. 

“Why would whoever she was texting need to change numbers though?” Asked Victor. 

“Can’t answer that.” Christophe sighed. “Has Yuuri come up with anything?” Victor shook his head. 

“Not yet, he’d just finished the autopsy when I got there.” Victor said. “We need to start by finding out who was texting and calling. Come on, her sister might know something.” Christophe immediately stood up and grabbed his coat, following Victor out of the office. 

***

“Denise Ross?” 

“Yeah. That’s me.” A young lady smiled wearily as she invited the detectives into her home. “Is there… is there an update?” She asked, sitting down as her hands folded in her lap, gazing pleadingly at Victor. 

“Your sister had texts and calls coming in from someone. The number changed every few days, but… we think it’s the same person.” Explained Christophe. “Any idea who it could be?” 

“Maybe someone she met in rehab or when she came out?” Victor suggested as Denise hummed in thought. 

“Not that I know of.” She sighed with a heavy heart. “But I do know what calls and texts you’re talking about.” 

“You do?” Denise nodded. 

“I’d visit almost every day, and she’d get calls and texts constantly. She’d never pick up or reply. When I asked about it, she said it was just someone she’d met at rehab.” Denise explained. “But she never said who it was, only that they briefly dated and her ex wouldn’t take no for an answer.” 

“Did she say anything else about this person?” Asked Victor, but Denise shook her head. 

“No, she was very secretive about this person. She always told me whenever she met new people but with this person… I didn’t know anything.” Victor sighed solemnly but smiled. 

“Thank you, Denise.” He smiled as they stood up. “We’ll be back when we know more.” Victor sighed heavily. 

***

Back at the station, Christophe spent hours pinning the location of where the calls and texts to Angela’s phone were coming from. 

“There’s two locations that appear a lot.” Christophe said. “One of those is Brooklyn, and the other is just outside the city.”

“Perfect, I’ll phone Yuuri.” Victor pulled out his phone to call Yuuri as they got into the elevator. 

_ “Hey, babe. Got something?”  _ Yuuri asked sweetly. 

“Sort of. We found where the texts and calls were coming from.” Victor said as the elevator ascended. “We’re gonna head to the rehab centre first though.” 

_ “Stop by before you head to the rehab centre. I want to go and have a look myself.”  _ Victor chuckled at his demanding tone. 

“Sure, any reason why?” He asked with a soft laugh. 

_ “Nosey.”  _ Victor laughed again. 

“Alright I’ll pick you up when I’m done here. See you soon?” 

_ “Bye, I love you.”  _

“I love you, too.” 

———————————————————————

Yuuri had just got off the phone when Phichit called for him. 

“Yuuri, tox screen.” Phichit said, picking up the report. “There’s high levels of alcohol in her blood, as well as rohypnol.” Yuuri took the report and opened it. 

“Rohypnol… the date rape drug?” Phichit nodded. “We found no signs of sexual assault though.” Yuuri’s brow creased. “Why?” 

“Maybe whoever wanted her dead wanted her a bit woozy too.” Shrugged Phichit. 

“But the alcohol already does that. The date rape drug… maybe her drink was spiked— she might have been at a party.” Yuuri suggested. “I’ll phone Victor, see if they can find out anything that might have indicated where she was.” Yuuri dialled Victor back. 

_ “Miss me already?”  _ Chuckled Victor. 

“Haha, very funny.” Deadpanned Yuuri. “The toxicology report just came back. Rohypnol, the date rape drug, as well as alcohol was in her system. But we found no signs of sexual assault.” 

_ “Why the date rape drug then?”  _

“That’s what I wondered. Maybe she was at a party. Did you find anything on the phone? Texts about a party or something?” 

_ “No, just the coordinates.”  _ Victor said. 

“Alright. Phone if you find anything. Love you.” 

_ “Love you, too.”  _ Yuuri cut the call. 

“Vitya’s on it to see if she got any texts about a party but they’re on the way to the area where the calls and texts to her phone were coming from.” Yuuri said, sliding his phone back into his pocket. “Anything else?” 

“We’re still looking at the skin cells, hopefully I’ll have something soon. It’s a bit hard to get anything from them, but I’ll get there.” Doctor King said as Phichit took the report back, and Yuuri nodded. 

“Perfect.” 

***

As soon as he got into his car, he pulled out his phone to call Yuuri. It took the omega a few moments to answer. 

_ “On your way?”  _ Cooed Yuuri, to which Victor chuckled.

“Sure am.” Victor said. “Chris is trying to get a hold of the rehab centre’s records at the moment via the phone, but maybe we can get them quicker in person. See you in ten?” 

_ “Alright, see you soon.”  _ With a smile on his face, Victor started the car and headed for the hospital. His brow creased n thought as he drove, going over the details of the case. So far, they knew almost nothing. Even Yuuri hadn’t found much, and that definitely said more about the case than it did about Yuuri’s work ethic. There was something about this case that just had so many holes to fill in, like where she was the night she died. Granted, they were only a day into the case, but still, it was frustrating. Hopefully Chris could pull something else from her phone. 

Victor reached the hospital and got out of the car, heading straight for the morgue. As soon as he got there, much to his amusement, and less to his surprise, Doctor King was being told off  _ again  _ by Yuuri, probably for something rather trivial. While he felt sorry for the Doctor, he couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Christopher!” Yuuri shrieked across the morgue, likely disturbing the dead stored in the refrigerators. Yuuri rarely called Doctor King by his first name-- it must be bad. 

“What did I do this time?!” Doctor King sighed heavily, grimacing at the menacing look on Yuuri’s face. 

“It’s not what you  _ did  _ do, it’s what you  _ didn’t  _ do.” He hissed, holding a container of what looked to be filled with… Victor didn’t even want to know. “I asked you to examine the stomach contents!” Yuuri sighed, forcing the container into his hand. 

“Why do I get the worst job?!” Complained Doctor King. 

“Because all you ever do is piss me off.” Yuuri hissed through gritted teeth, a forced smile on his face as Doctor King rolled his eyes. And right in the corner of his eyes, he spotted Victor. 

“Might wanna give this one a hug,” he said, pointing to Yuuri, “seems to be having a tough day.” Before he could get told off again, Doctor King made a dash for the laboratory as Victor stood at the door and chuckled. Yuuri came over, sighing as he stripped his scrubs and tossed them in the bin. 

“Well? Do you need a hug?” Cooed Victor as Yuuri snorted. 

“Yes, please.” Yuuri smiled, allowing himself to fall into Victor’s embrace. Victor held on tightly to him, kissing his head. 

“Better?” Yuuri nodded. 

“Much.” He sighed, pulling away. Victor grasped his hands, thumbs massaging over the top of his hands as they twitched in his hold. 

“They playing up again?” 

“They’ve been alright so far.” Yuuri said. “They’re just a bit more… sensitive than usual I think. Stress, probably. ” He pulled his hands from Victor’s grasp and picked up his coat. “Come on, let’s head to the rehab centre.” Yuuri followed Victor out of the morgue and into the elevator. “Am I a bit mean to Doctor King?” He asked curiously as the lift ascended. 

“A little.” Mused Victor. “But you’re also a bit mean to me too when you get your head stuck in work.” He laughed softly, causing Yuuri to glower. “Hey-- you asked!” Protested Victor as Yuuri pouted. They got to Victor’s car and climbed in. “The rehab centre is about half an hour from here, so not far.”

“Hopefully someone there knew our victim and who she was friends with.” Sighed Yuuri heavily as Victor started the car.

They pulled up outside of the rehabilitation centre not long later. “You know,” Victor began as he turned off the engine, “you used to tell me that it was  _ my  _ job to find evidence, and  _ yours  _ to analyse evidence. Now you’re coming with me.” He cooed as Yuuri scowled and rolled his eyes. 

“Maybe I’m just here to make sure you’re doing your job.” He huffed, heels clicking on the pavement as he climbed out of the car, Victor following suit. Victor opened the door and held it open for Yuuri, who headed straight for the reception desk. The receptionist looked up with a smile as Victor flashed his badge. “Detective Nikiforov, this is Medical Examiner Yuuri Katsuki. We have some questions about a former patient of yours, Angela Ross?”

“Ahh yes, Angela. She was released about three weeks ago. Is something the matter?” She asked, coming around the desk. 

“She was found murdered this morning.” Victor informed regretfully. “So we’re here looking for anyone who might have known who her friends were, or who might have been calling and texting her phone, or anything like that.” Victor explained. “Do you happen to know who she might have been friends with?” 

“Oh… that’s awful…” the receptionist sighed heavily. “I can’t think of anyone, but I can let you in to speak to one of the workers who’ll know more?” She offered, to which Victor nodded. 

“Yes, please.” 

***

“She’d been seeing another patient, I believe,” one of the workers informed, “but I can’t say for sure if they were dating or not.” 

“Is he still here?” Asked Yuuri, to which the worker shook her head. 

“Was released around the same time. I can’t quite remember his name though… Thomas... something? You’d have to ask someone who knew Angela better, or someone who has access to those records.” She sighed contemplatively. “As for her friends… Angela knew everyone. And everyone liked her.” Yuuri sighed heavily. 

“Is it possible for us to speak to your manager? It’d be a great help if we could.” She shook her head pitifully. 

“She’s on annual leave, won’t be back until Thursday, sorry.” Yuuri sighed, brow creased with disappointment.

“Well, thank you, Susie. We’ll come back if we need anything else.” Victor said, standing up. “Come on, we need to see if Chris knows anything about where she went before she died, and if it was this Thomas who had been texting, and who he is.”

***

Just as they got in the car, Victor’s phone began to ring. “It’s Chris,” Victor said, shutting the car door, “maybe he found something.” He promptly picked up the phone. “Find something?” 

_ “She was at a party. A house party on the night she died. That would explain the alcohol in her system, her drink was likely spiked. I’m gonna find out who was there.”  _

“Me and Yuuri might have a lead on who was texting, so we’re gonna seek him out as soon as we can.” 

_ “Perfect. Phone when you got something.”  _

“Will do.” Victor cut the call. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” Sighed Victor. “Dinner? We’ve both had a long day.” 

“Dinner sounds good.” 

———————————————————————

“Your steak looks good.” Yuuri eyed Victor’s meal longingly as he gripped his knife and fork. “Can I steal some fries?” Victor chuckled fondly. 

“I thought you didn’t want fries?” Victor quirked as Yuuri’s fork prodded at his plate. 

“I didn’t,” pouted Yuuri, “but then I saw yours and now I want some.” Victor laughed again.

“Help yourself, in that case.” He cooed as Yuuri smiled, poking happily at his fries. Just as Yuuri reached for another fry, what felt like a jolt of electricity coursed through his arm, causing him to drop his fork with a loud clack onto Victor’s plate. Yuuri’s brow creased as he hissed, fist clenching to try and bring the feeling back to his numbing hand. 

“S-sorry…” Yuuri mumbled, his hand drawing back shamefully. Victor returned Yuuri’s fork to his plate and moved a pile of his chips beside Yuuri’s pie. 

“It’s okay.” Victor sweetly smiled, reaching to grasp Yuuri’s hand. Victor knew better than to ask about it— Yuuri would talk when he felt ready. Victor didn’t expect Yuuri to want to talk about it, but… 

“It’s nerve damage in my spine. Doctors don’t know why it affects only my hands or how to fix it or…” Yuuri sighed. “Or if my hands will ever go back to normal.” Yuuri could tell a question of  _ how  _ was just on the tip of Victor’s tongue.

“I was flying from Japan back to LA when a storm hit. The turbulence was so bad we had to make an emergency landing. We tried three different airports, two of which were too unsafe to land it.” Yuuri’s brow creased at the memory, memories of how his heart stuttered and his hands gripped the armrests and how his eyes squeezed shut, holding his breath. 

“I sustained severe whiplash from landing which doctors think damaged part of my spinal cord and in turn, my hands.” Yuuri let out a heavy sigh as Victor listened, continuing to caress his hand with soft, soothing circles. “I tried physiotherapy, did all sorts of tests, all kinds of scans but they don’t know entirely what’s wrong or what to do about it.” Murmured Yuuri softly. “After I lost my license to practice I could never get it back because my hands never regained full control of themselves.” Yuuri let out a bitter huff. “Good job I work on dead people now, huh?” He mused, trying to seem light hearted, but Victor could see how painful it was to bring up.

“You didn’t have to tell me if you didn’t want to, you know.” Victor smiled sympathetically, eyes pitiful. But Yuuri’s sweet smile returned. “And… I’m sorry about your job, too.” 

“No, I know.” Yuuri reassured. “But I wanted to.” Smiled Yuuri. “Besides, I don’t miss performing thirty six hour heart surgeries.” Yuuri chuckled softly. “Plus, I met you.” For what felt like the fiftieth time that evening, Victor imploded, brain short circuiting as he gaped at Yuuri, whose honey eyes seemed to fawn over him, the most heavenly smile on his face. “Now come on, eat before I eat it for you.”

———————————————————————

“Yuuri!” Doctor King called when Yuuri came into the lab the next morning. 

“Got something?” Yuuri asked, coming over. 

“Stomach contents. Pizza, alcohol, cocktail sausages… all party food.” Doctor King said as he held up the jar of stomach contents. 

“Detective Giacometti said she was at a party from her phone texts…” Yuuri murmured in thought, sighing softly. “Let me phone Vitya. We need to find the host of that party.” Yuuri pulled out his phone to call Victor, who picked up in a matter of seconds. 

_ “Hey, babe, got something for me?”  _ He cooed. 

“Doctor King analysed the stomach contents-- it’s all party foods. Has Christophe found out where yet?” Yuuri asked. 

_ “He’s on it now, some of her pictures have an approximate location pinned.”  _ Explained Victor.  _ “Should have it in a few moments.”  _

“I’m coming with you, come by the morgue when you’ve got it. I want to see for myself where she was that night. It might fill in some of the gaps… like the handprint on her neck…” Insisted Yuuri as Victor hummed in acknowledgement. 

_ “Chris has just got the address, so we’re on our way to you now.”  _

“Perfect. See you soon. Love you.” 

_ “Love you, too.”  _ Yuuri smiled softly and cut the call. “Doctor King!” Yuuri called into the laboratory. Doctor King paced over to where Yuuri was stood in the morgue. 

“Yes?”

“Look over her injuries again. Look at the force of the trauma, the way she was found, put together as much as you can about how tall or how heavy our suspect might be.” Instructed Yuuri. “The evidence photos are in the filing cabinet.” Doctor King nodded and went to pull the body back from the refrigerator. Yuuri stalked over to the laboratory to find Phichit. “Phichit?” 

“Yes?”

“Anything on that skin cell sample? From under her nails?” Phichit shook his head. 

“There’s nothing significant. Shall I take another swab and look again?” 

“Yes, please. Can you also help Doctor King? He’s currently trying to see if her injuries can tell us anything about who the suspect might be.” Explained Yuuri, just as Victor came out of the elevator. “I’ll be back later, hopefully with something useful.” With a huff, Yuuri picked up his coat, sliding it on before picking up his briefcase. He turned, heels clicking on the floor as he went to meet Victor. 

“It’s just outside of the city.” Victor said as they got into the elevator. “Maybe if the host knew who she was and who she was talking to, that’d be useful.” Sighed Victor as the lift ascended. 

“If not, we’re back at square one.” 

——————————————————————— 

They pulled up to what seemed to be a quiet neighbourhood and got out of the car. Victor led them up the porch and knocked. Within seconds,the door opened. 

“Hello?” 

“Luke McGrath?” The door opened wider as a tall, young man opened the door. Yuuri eyed him up and down. He definitely did not seem like the type for parties, or the type to even be all that popular. Luke seemed timid, nervous, and Yuuri supposed that the phrase  _ ‘never judge a book by it’s cover’  _ had never rang more true.

“That’s me.” He said. “Who are you?” 

“Detective Nikiforov, this is Medical Examiner Doctor Katsuki. It’s come to our attention that you held a party here the other night?” Victor began. “May we come in? We have some questions about one of your guests who was found murdered the following morning.” Luke’s face paled with horror. 

“M-murdered?” Victor nodded. 

“May we come in?” Luke stepped aside, inviting them in. 

“Angela Ross.” Victor said as they sat down on the sofa. “Name ring a bell?” Luke nodded. 

“Yeah, I hadn’t met her until that evening, but she was dating my best friend, which is why she was invited.” Yuuri’s brows creased. He took note of his body language, anxious as he picked the skin on his hands, voice wobbly with his nerves. 

“Were they dating at the time of your party?” Asked Yuuri, to which Luke nodded. Yuuri glanced at Victor, who shared the same suspicious look. “Your friend… he told you they were still dating?” Luke nodded again. “He was stalking her.” Murmured Yuuri. “Obsessive to the point where he’d tell his friends-- who is your friend?” 

“T-Thomas. Thomas Jacobs.” Luke swallowed thickly. “But he’s not a killer, he wouldn’t hurt her, he--” 

“I need to get back to the morgue and you need to find Thomas.” Yuuri said hurriedly as he stood up, pulling his phone from his pocket. “Doctor King.” Yuuri said. “You’d better have something for me.” 

_ “Not much, I’m still working on it. Phichit has found something on the skin cells he's checking it out now.”  _

“Alright. I’m on my way.” Yuuri cut the call. “Vitya.” 

“Thank you for your help, Luke. We’ll be back if we need anything else.” Victor hurried to catch up with Yuuri. 

“Phichit found something on the skin cells, so I need to get back. You track down Thomas, and phone once you’ve located him. I’ll need to get a swab of skin cells from his hands.” Yuuri said as they got into the car. “According to Doctor King he should be around six feet, one hundred and sixty pounds.” 

“Wow,” Victor huffed, starting the car, “he got all of that just from trace evidence?” Yuuri hummed, nodding. 

“He may piss me off, but he’s great at what he does.” Murmured Yuuri. “Anthropology clearly isn’t his only specialty.” He sighed, somewhat annoyed.

——————————————————————— 

“Yuuri, I got you something.” Doctor King said, hurrying from the morgue to greet Yuuri in the corridor. Yuuri’s heels echoed on the floor, hips swaying with each step, face stern as he approached Doctor King. “Male, around size ten feet. Hand print is right handed. Judging by the size and pressure indent into the mud from the cast of the footprint, around one hundred and sixty pounds.” Doctor King said. “And… I looked over the whole body again. We missed something in the autopsy.” Yuuri’s eyes blew wide with surprise.

“Wait-- what? What did we miss?!” He exclaimed as Doctor King handed him the report. The report almost slipped from Yuuri’s hand as it twitched, but Yuuri managed to keep his grasp.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about how… personal it all seemed.” Doctor King explained. “Obviously, that’s what we expected considering she was strangled but my point is, something told me to check again. So, I did. We missed something when we looked at the heart.” Yuuri opened the report, eyes scanning the pages. “Or rather, the sternum and ribs surrounding the heart. The force against them is so significant against the sternum that it broke the skin, right?” Yuuri nodded. “And I thought, if it could break the skin, it was bound to damage the muscle. So I looked again. I don’t think it’s the ex we should be looking at.” Murmured Doctor King. “Consider an admirer.” 

“The heart is bruised.” Murmured Yuuri, gripping the report tightly in his numbing hand. “It’s easily missed, especially when it’s fresh.” Yuuri sighed. “Every punch or hit or slam-- was aimed at her sternum. At her  _ heart.  _ Detective Giacommetti said she’d been receiving a lot of texts from various numbers, and he’s certain they’re all the same person.” Yuuri’s brow creased as he slowly put the pieces together. “Her sister said she’d been receiving text after text, call after call from someone and she never responded. At first I thought she was the target of an ex who couldn’t let go, but what if she was  _ actually  _ the target of an obsessive admirer?” Asked Yuuri. “You know, the  _ ‘if I can’t have you then no one can’  _ type?”

“That would explain the various phone numbers, it could have been more than one person.”

“Detective Giacommetti didn’t think so, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe they were coming from more than one person.” Just as Yuuri contemplated, Phichit came out from the laboratory.

“And these skin cells.” Phichit began. “Eczema.” Yuuri’s brow creased. 

“Eczema?” Phichit nodded. “What type?” 

“Contact dermatitis.” Said Phichit. “Normally caused by irritation from solvents or metals, chemicals, stuff like that.” Explained Phichit. “It tends to be on the hands and arms, and can be treated with over the counter creams. It seems to be quite severe.” 

“Anything in terms of DNA?” Phichit shook his head. 

“Whoever this is has not had their DNA collected previously, so they’re unlikely to be on the fingerprint database either. But if you find one of those let me know.” Yuuri’s brow creased in thought, and then they rose. 

“Her neck!” Exclaimed Yuuri. “If the assailant had eczema on his hands, the cream used to treat it should leave traces on the skin, right?” Yuuri suggested, and Phichit gave something between a shake of his head and a nod. 

“Well yes, but since the body has been left by the riverbanks, it’s likely that fungi could have begun to cultivate as a result of the eczema cream. A reaction of some sorts.” He added, to which Yuuri frowned again. 

“I didn’t notice any on the autopsy…” 

“Sometimes it takes a while to become visible to the naked eye. Bring me a sample, maybe I can see what the cream is or if there’s anything cultivating on it.” Yuuri rushed out of the lab and back to the morgue, pulling open the refrigerator to retrieve the body. 

Yuuri picked up a cotton swab, willing himself not to drop it as he ran it along the surface of her neck, picking up the skin cells before pushing the body back into the refrigerator and closing the door. Shakily, the swab went into a plastic tube and he rushed back to the laboratory.

“Here’s a swab from her neck, let me know when you find something?” Phichit took the swab. 

“Sure.” Just as Yuuri left the lab, Victor came back down to the morgue. Yuuri turned around, brows raised with surprise. “Vitya? That was quick.” Yuuri commented. “I only just left you about five minutes ago. Got something for me?” He cooed, stalking over to his lover with a sweet smile. 

“Chris just located her ex--  _ and  _ a proper address by going through the records from the rehab centre, so we can track him down now that we finally know who he is, and see if he was at that party.” Explained Victor. “And get this-- in Brooklyn-- one of the places Chris traced half of the texts to. I was hoping you’d come with me.” Yuuri’s eyes lit up. 

“Perfect,” Yuuri said, “because both Doctor King and Phichit may have found something.” 

“What? Found what?” Yuuri took off his lab coat and hung it back up, picking up his coat and briefcase. “Let’s go, I’ll tell you on the way.” They got into the elevator and Victor pulled out his car keys. 

“Firstly, Doctor King. We overlooked the heart in the autopsy.” Yuuri scowled. “There’s a lot of bruising to the muscle, from the blows to her sternum.” He explained. “Almost like the target of the attacks was the heart. That put things in a whole new light.” He sighed. “Maybe she was the victim of an admirer, and not an ex.” Yuuri suggested. 

“Well… Chris did say there was more than one number.” Yuuri nodded. “A few texts overlapped but he didn’t think it could be more than one person sending so many texts.” Victor said. 

“Did he read the texts?” 

“He did, but he read them as if they all came from one person.” Victor said. “He said they were all mostly  _ ‘I miss you’  _ or  _ ‘come back’.”  _ Victor said, just as the elevator door opened. 

“Tell him to look again, some might be from an admirer.” Yuuri said as they walked to the car.

“You really think it could be?” 

“Like I said before. Doctor King may piss me off, but his gut instinct is rarely wrong.” Yuuri insisted, climbing into the car. 

“Right, I’ll text him now. What about Phichit?” Victor asked, pulling out his phone. “What did he find?”

“Now, often, when you have a handprint, it can be quite hard to match. The database doesn’t store handprints, only fingerprints, and even then, whoever killed her might not even be in the database.” Yuuri began as he strapped in. “But, the skin cells pulled from the victim’s nails had eczema. The kind you get from solvents and chemicals and stuff like that.” 

“And how do you treat eczema? With cream. I didn’t see anything on the autopsy, but often, fungus will grow on these areas that are moist with creams like those used for eczema. And I thought maybe the assailant was the same. I took a swab of the skin cells to Phichit and right now he’s trying to see what the cream is and if there’s anything growing on it. If there is, we might be able to find out who she knew that used this cream, who was at rehab with her, and who killed her.” 

“But that’s dependent on the assailant actually treating their eczema, right?” Victor asked, putting his phone away. Yuuri nodded. 

“So pray to God that Phichit finds something.” 

***

Yuuri was vibrating with eagerness as they pulled up outside Thomas Jacob’s house. Victor knocked. “Thomas Jacobs? NYPD, open up.” Victor called as his fist rapped on the door. The door quickly opened, revealing a man who, to Yuuri, did  _ not  _ fit the profile Doctor King pulled from the trace evidence. He gazed suspiciously as Victor introduced them. “Detective Nikiforov, this is Medical Examiner Doctor Katsuki, we have some questions about your relationship with Angela Ross?” 

Doctor King was almost never wrong, about evidence or about his instincts. And when he was wrong, it was because Yuuri was right. Not only that, but Yuuri saw no signs of eczema, or any kind of skin irritation on his hands. Yuuri had a gut feeling that this was not their guy at all, but he kept his mouth shut in order to let Victor do his job. 

“How so?” Thomas murmured as he invited them in. 

“Are you aware that she was found murdered the other morning?” Yuuri kept a close eye on Mister Jacob’s body language, taking note of every flinch, every shift, every twiddle of his fingers as a look of shock spread across his face, breath itching in surprise. 

“W-what?” He squeaked, teeth biting into his lower lip. 

“What was your relationship with Angela Ross?” 

The cogs in Yuuri’s brain were turning and turning. He couldn’t stop thinking about the eczema that plagued the skin cells in Phichit’s sample. It didn’t seem like Angela had many connections other than her former lover, but it was very obviously not him.

_ Then, it clicked. _

Someone who was anxious, who was picking at their hands, visibly nervous. They were tall and broad and definitely powerful enough to maim Angela. Someone who was at the party and while they  _ said  _ they weren’t close to Angela, they were definitely close to Thomas. “If I can’t have you, no one can…” Yuuri mumbled to himself. “We need to leave, now.” Yuuri gave Victor no time to protest as he hastily stood up. 

“What, Yuuri--” Victor’s head whipped around to Yuuri, who had rushed out of the door, and then back to Thomas Jacobs. “Sorry about that, Mister Jacobs.” Sighed Victor. “Thank you for your time. I’ll be sure to return if we need anything else.” Victor quickly said his goodbyes and raced after Yuuri. “Yuuri-- wait up! You didn’t even get a swab of his hands like you wanted.” 

“Don’t need it.” Yuuri said as he got in the car. “I think I just figured out who our killer is. I need a sample of skin cells from  _ someone,  _ and that someone isn’t Thomas Jacobs.” 

“Who? Where?” 

“Back to the morgue. I need the results of Phichit’s test ASAP.” As soon as Victor started the car, Yuuri pulled out his phone to call Phichit. “Phichit I hope you have something for me…” Yuuri murmured as Phichit picked up the phone. 

_ “I work wonders, Yuuri, but even I can’t work them that fast.”  _ Phichit said.  _ “I have to analyse the fungus and find out what is cultivating it, then match whatever is cultivating it to chemicals in eczema cream to find out what it is. At least the good news is I have something to work from.”  _ Yuuri heavily sighed. __

“Alright. Would it be quicker if I brought you a sample of the suspect’s skin and see if you can match it that way?”

_ “That would be a thousand times faster and easier, provided you have the right person.”  _ Phichit said.  _ “Hey, why weren’t we going to do that before?”  _ Asked Phichit. 

“Because like you said, I’d need the right person.”

_ “And you have the right person now?”  _

“I think so. Keep working on it though, I’ll be back in a bit.” 

_ “Alright, got it.”  _ Yuuri cut the call, a breath of relief leaving his mouth. 

“So… are you going to tell me what you figured out or…?” Asked Victor as he started the car. 

“Luke McGrath.” Yuuri said. “Or at least, I suspect.” Victor nodded and pulled away. “He was nervous, picking at his hands and at first I didn’t think much of it. Until I realised he fits Doctor King’s profile and her ex boyfriend? Definitely not him.” Yuuri said, and just as he finished, Victor’s phone rang. “I’ll get it.” Yuuri reached into Victor’s pocket and pulled out his phone. 

“Detective Giacometti? It’s Doctor Katsuki, what have you got?” He asked as he answered the phone. 

_ “I think you were right.”  _ Detective Giacometti said.  _ “I had a profiler look over the texts. The language used varies between two styles, and the way the texts are typed out, the acronyms used, as well as the language and the way things are said are all different.”  _ He informed Yuuri as he listened.  _ “I couldn’t tell you what texts are from who, but they are from two different people. Any idea who?”  _

“Sure do. We’ll be there soon. I need to collect a skin sample and compare it before I can write up a conclusive report. You’ll know when we’re done.” Yuuri didn’t even bid him goodbye, he just cut the call. “How long till we get there?” 

“About ten minutes.” Victor said as Yuuri heavily sighed, leg bouncing up and down, impatient and eager. “Yuuri,” Victor cooed, placing a firm hand on Yuuri’s bare thigh, “relax. Try to contain your smug excitement toward closing another successful case with your incomparable genius.” Mused Victor as Yuuri’s nose crinkled, gaze burning into Victor. 

“Was that supposed to be sarcastic?” Yuuri didn’t need an answer, if the wink and the kiss Victor blew his way were any indication. Yuuri rolled his eyes, letting out an amused huff as he grasped Victor’s hand, lacing their fingers together. 

“Kind of.” Chuckled Victor. “Just a little bit.” 

***

“Luke McGrath?” Victor called, knocking on the door. “NYPD, open up.” A few seconds later, the door opened. 

“Officer. How can I help you today?” 

“It’s me you can help.” Yuuri said, pushing his way through the door. “Sit down, please.” 

“What… what is this about?” Mister McGrath sat down. 

“Eczema…” murmured Yuuri. “Exactly what I thought. Hands out, please.” Yuuri knelt down and opened his briefcase, snapping on a pair of latex gloves as he pulled out a swab and an evidence tube. Luke wordlessly obeyed, holding out his hands. 

“We found traces of fungus on Angela’s neck. We also found traces of skin cells with eczema.” Yuuri stated, swiping the cotton swab over the palms of Luke’s hands. “Currently, my forensic chemist is analysing the fungus to determine what it is and what eczema cream is used to treat it. But I might have just obtained something more useful.” Yuuri’s grin was smug, prideful as he screwed the cap onto the evidence tube. “A comparison sample.” Yuuri stood up, placing the tube securely in his briefcase before locking it. “That’ll be all.” Yuuri didn’t even say goodbye before he left the house, Victor following suit. 

“Have I told you how hot you are when you’re like this?” Victor asked as they got into the car. 

“Like what?” Grinned Yuuri as his hand rested teasingly on Victor’s thigh, climbing higher and higher, toward his groin. 

“Determined… powerful…  _ sexy…”  _ Yuuri huffed smugly again, squeezing Victor’s thigh. Victor groaned as he felt Yuuri’s hand trickle ever so slightly closer to his package, and Victor had to grasp his hand to stop him. 

“Tonight.” Victor said. “Come over tonight. I’ve missed you.” 

“Then get me back to the morgue so I can analyse this faster.” 

———————————————————————

“Phichit.” Yuuri called as soon as he got back to the morgue, Louboutins clucking against the floors. Phichit rushed out of the laboratory and to the corridor. 

“I’ve determined the chemical that breeds that sort of fungus we found on the body, but I’m still analysing which creams it could be.” Phichit said as Yuuri handed him a tube. 

“Test this first.” He said. “Compare it to the sample we took from the body, and if it’s not a match, then you can keep looking for the creams.” Phichit nodded. 

“Alright, got it. I’ll be back as soon as I can. It shouldn’t take long since I already analysed the last sample, I just have to compare the features of the cells.” Yuuri nodded. 

“Thank you. Let me know when you find something.” Yuuri sighed, relieved. “Think you can get it done before the end of today?” 

“Mmh… it shouldn’t take long, like I said. So yeah. Are you sure this is your man?” 

“I’m about ninety five percent certain.” Yuuri said. “He fits Doctor King’s profile, and he has eczema, like the sample we tested.” Explained Yuuri. “Plus, he was the host of the party she was found dead at. Your comparison will be that last percent of confidence I’ll need to get Vitya to issue an arrest warrant.” 

“Okay. I’ll get this done now.” 

***

“Yuuri!” Phichit grabbed the results and the report from the printer and rushed out of the laboratory to find Yuuri and Doctor King in the morgue. “Yuuri, they’re a match. The skin cells you bought me, they’re a match to the ones found around the victim's neck.  _ And--  _ get this-- I even found you what cream was used to treat the eczema from the cells we pulled from her neck, and that also matches the ones you brought me today.” Yuuri took the report and hastily opened it, eyes skimming tth report. 

“Thank you, Phichit.” Yuuri sighed in relief and put the report down, stripping his scrubs and grabbing his coat. “I’m gonna get this to Vitya, you two can go home once you’ve wrapped up.” Yuuri picked up the report and his briefcase and promptly left the morgue, phone in his hand to call Victor. 

_ “Got something babe?”  _

“I’m heading to the police station. Get an arrest warrant for Luke McGrath.” Yuui said firmly as he got into the elevator, footsteps echoing through the basement of the hospital. 

_ “How am I going to find a judge to issue a warrant for arrest at… nine fifteen p.m?”  _ Victor asked with a troubled grumble. 

“Find one, I don’t care how. You’ll find one, won't you, Vitya?” Yuuri cooed, dropping the stern tone he used for work in place of that tone he knew could get Victor to do whatever he wanted. “If we close this case now, I can come over later.” He crooned promisingly.

_ “I’m on it.”  _

“I’ll be at the station in ten.” 

***

Yuuri sped to the police station, car on autopilot as he skim read the file again and again, making sure there was enough evidence to bring to court. When he arrived, he pulled out his badge and bypassed the reception area, heading straight for Victor's office. Victor had just gotten off the phone, and for his sake, Yuuri hoped it was with a judge. Yuuri came in, dropping the report on the desk. 

“Luke McGrath. His skin cells match the ones I found on the victim’s neck. Same type of eczema, and Phichit even found the cream he was treating it with.” Victor stood up and grabbed the report. 

“Judge wants to see this before she signs the warrant.” Yuuri proudly smiled and nodded as Victor kissed his cheek. He grabbed his coat, pulling the keys from his pocket and removing his house key to hand to Yuuri. “Wait for me. I’ll be home soon.” Yuri’s chest felt warm and tight with joy as his thumb caressed the key. Of course, Victor was only giving it to him so he wouldn’t have to wait outside but still, it felt much more significant than that to Yuuri. 

“Okay.” 

———————————————————————

When Victor got home that evening, Yuuri’s car was parked outside. He pulled the spare key from where it was hidden in the outside lighting fixture and opened the door. 

“Yuuri?”

“Up here.” Victor closed the door behind him and kicked off his shoes, hanging his coat before making his way upstairs and to the master bedroom. When he pushed open the door, Yuuri was on his knees, dressed only in his matching underwear and glasses, a tender smile on his face. “You once told me you hate it when I wear tight dresses, because it makes them hard to get off.” Reminded Yuuri. “I thought I’d make it easier for you today.” Victor instantly felt his pants tighten with arousal and his throat go dry as he stared his lover up and down. 

“You look gorgeous…” Victor hiccupped dumbly as he shut the door behind him and pulled his suit jacket off, loosening his tie. 

“So do you.” Yuuri let out a delighted chuckle as Victor undid the sleeve cuffs of his shirt and rolled them up. He knelt on the bed and pushed Yuuri back, kneeling between the omega’s spread thighs. He could already smell his arousal, and the slick that stained his panties as his hands rested on the inside of Yuuri’s soft thighs. He pressed them apart, baring his cloth covered cunt to the air and he shuffled back, nosing at the wet spot on Yuuri’s panties. 

“You’re so amazing… so hard working… you deserve a beak.” Victor murmured, pressing a kiss over Yuuri’s clit and pulling a moan from the younger male. “Tonight…” Victor whispered into the crook of his thigh, “is all about you, my lovely Yuuri…” Victor coaxed another moan from Yuuri’s lips, the wet spot on his panties gowing, becoming darker as Yuuri became more and more aroused. 

“Vitya…” Yuuri moaned, relaxing against the sheets as Victor tongued at his folds through the fabric of his panties. Victor grasped the panties by the waistband, tugging them up and holding them taut. Yuuri mewled again at the pressure against his clit and his folds as Victor kissed the outline of his cunt. 

“Beautiful…” Victor shakily sighed as he admired the way Yuuri’s lips spilled out the sides of his panties. He groaned as he kissed Yuuri's exposed lips, plump and pink, suckling softly at the flesh as Yuuri writhed above him. “Delicious, too…” He huffed, pulling away with another kiss to Yuuri’s clothed hole, tonguing at the wet spot as it grew beneath his lips. 

“A-ahh… Vitya…” Yuuri moaned, gripping the pillows beneath his head. Victor came back up, two fingers hooking under Yuuri’s chin to guide their faces together into a tender kiss. 

“What do you want, Yuuri?” Asked Victor against Yuuri’s soft lips. “Tell me.” Instead of speaking, Yuuri gently pushed Victor’s shoulder, gesturing for him to sit up. Boldly, he turned over onto his stomach, bracing himself on his forearms as he spread his thighs, baring his panty-covered ass and cunt for Victor to feast upon. He turned his face, straining to look at Victor through dark, sweet eyes. 

“You.” Yuuri whispered, fingers tangling in the sheets. Victor couldn’t help but let out a groan. He splayed out his hands over the plush flesh of Yuuri’s ass, heeling the meat spill between his fingers. He was impossibly hard beneath his slacks, but he forced his urges down, in favour of showering Yuuri in attention. Hands slid beneath the elastic of Yuuri’s panties, and Victor pulled them down just enough to expose the cleft of Yuuri’s ass and his hungry cunt, already smeared and juicy with slick. 

Victor took his time. 

He peppered Yuuri’s back in kisses, fingering the lace of his bralette. He kissed each bump of Yuuri’s spine, nose brushing over the bumps and following each kiss. His hands roamed Yuuri’s ass and hips, running up and down his thighs and squeezing tenderly. Yuuri’s breathing was ragged and sharp as Victor continued to tease delicately, each touch of his lips burning his skin. Victor kissed right down the cleft of Yuuri’s ass, past his tight rim, with a final kiss to his perineum. He pulled back slightly, nosing at the soft skin between Yuuri’s pussy and his rim. 

“Good so far?” Yuuri nodded. 

“More… please?” Yuuri timidly asked. “I umm… I’m pretty desperate…” Victor chuckled, smiling softly into Yuuri’s skin as Yuuri let out a shy huff.

“Whatever you wish.” Victor licked a stripe up Yuuri’s bare cunt, tearing a surprised moan from his throat. 

“F-fuck… ahh…” Yuuri mewled, lips fluttering with a filthy  _ pap  _ as one arm wrapped around his hip. Victor’s fingertips finding his clit with practiced ease. “Mmh… V-Vitya…” 

Victor sucked on his cunt, tongue flirting with the wet folds and dipping into his hole, more sweet slick filling his mouth. He pulled away to admire Yuuri’s pussy, wet with saliva and slick as he nosed at his clit, pressing a chaste kiss to his hole. Another gush of juice flooded from Yuuri’s cunt as Victor slid two fingers into his wet warmth, pulling a punched out gasp from the omega. 

Slowly, Victor began to pump his fingers, Yuuri quickly relaxing under his touch. It had been a few weeks since they’d had the chance to spend any time like this together, and Victor was destined to more than make up for it. He ran his free hand up and down Yuuri’s trembling thigh, relishing in the shuddery breaths coming from his lips. 

“Good… beautiful…” He praised as he leaned over Yuuri, body draped over his back, lips kissing the shell of his ear.. “You’re doing so well for me, Yuuri…” Yuuri shivered, keening under Victor’s praise and clearly, he was addicted to it, if the way Yuuri clamped around his fingers and moaned loudly into the pillow was any indication. Victor’s fingertips felt around for Yuuri’s sweet spot, pressing and pushing, crooking to find that soft, spongy spot that made Yuuri weak at his knees. But of course, Victor knew Yuuri all too well. 

“Ahh-- fuck!” Yuuri cursed, a ragged breath tumbling from his lips as his cunt convulsed rapidly around Victor’s fingers. The alpha smirked, sliding a third finger into his velvety heat. “Oh… god…” Yuuri panted as he reached one hand down, giving his cocklet a slow stroke. He teased his clit, feeling the soft nub harden under the pad of his finger before venturing further down, splaying his fingers out into a V shape over the lips of his cunt. Victor’s fingers withdrew, leaving Yuuri wet and yearning for more, cunt pulsing hungrily as Victor released the catch on his belt and undid his pants. He pushed down his trousers and boxers, just enough to free his aching erection. Wrapping his hand around his length, he hissed at the sting of pleasure as he eased the desperate ache with a few long, slow strokes. 

Victor’s cock was thick and red, the tip dark and leaking already. Yuuri craned his neck, desperate to catch a glimpse of Victor’s perfect cock, but he was just out of sight. Yuuri gasped as the alpha lined the tip of his cock up with his slit, his lips already fluttering eagerly in an attempt to suck him in. Victor was more than happy to oblige. Grasping Yuuri’s hips, he drove into Yuuri’s wet, velvety warmth with one deep thrust. 

“Unghhhh…! Ahh…” Yuuri gasped headily as Victor’s cock split him open. He grabbed the sheets, twisting the silk between his fingers as Victor filled him, their hips meeting with a loud  _ slap  _ that stung Yuuri’s ass. Victor’s clothed body draped over Yuuri’s back, one arm wrapping under his waist and the other reaching across his body to grope his breast, still enclosed in French lace. Yuuri mewled, one arm shakily reaching back to tangle his fingers in Victor’s hair. 

A moan rumbled deep within Victor’s chest as he kissed the shell of Yuuri’s ear, nosing at his sweaty locks as he pressed a tender kiss to the spot just below Yuuri’s ear. Victor’s hand caressed Yuuri’s stomach, running side to side, from hip to hip as Yuuri’s cunt flexed around him, adjusting to his girth. “Alright?” Yuuri nodded, gripping Victor’s locks between his fingers as he held his breath.

Victor drew back, and one forceful snap of his hips punched another loud moan from Yuuri, his whole body lurching up the mattress, back arching into a curve under Victor’s body as he pushed his hips back. “V-Vitya…” Yuuri breathlessly keened, craning his neck just enough for their lips to meet in a heated, passionate kiss. Yuuri moaned against Victor’s lips, the taste of his Chanel lip balm on the tip of his tongue as his eyes fluttered shut, relishing in the feel of Victor filling him. Yuuri yelped when suddenly he was pulled up, back pressed to Victor’s shirt clad chest, now kneeling on the bed. His thighs tingled as they brushed against the soft wool of Victor’s pants, the fabric slightly rough against the back of his thighs. The buckle of Victor’s belt nestled against Yuuri’s hip, pressing into his soft flesh, bound to mark his skin. The new angle had the tip of Victor’s cock bumping his sweet spot with every thrust, and Yuuri was trembling with pleasure in his arms. 

Victor’s hand slid down his chest and stomach to find his clit, circling the nub with firm strokes to match his thrusts. “A-haa… Vitya…” Yuuris head lolled back against his shoulder, letting out a shuddery sigh of bliss as Victor caressed his clit. 

“I love you, Yuuri…” Victor purred in his ear. “My gorgeous Yuuri… you deserve the world…” Yuuri whimpered, pussy convulsing around Victor’s cock as the praise shot straight through his body like a lightning bolt striking a tree. His body was shiny with sweat, hair matted to his forehead as he panted against Victor’s chest, the air so steamy between them Yuuri could almost see his breaths. The room was silent, bar Yuuri’s breathy moans the slap of their love making, coupled with the occasional clink of Victor’s belt buckle resonating and echoing through the room.

“O-oh… fuck…” Yuuri hiccupped as he rolled his hips back against Victor’s, chasing the electric pleasure of his cock against his sweet spot. “V-Vitya… ahh… god… more… please…” Victor couldn’t help but chuckle lowly. 

“Not so bossy now, are you?” He mused, voice low and thick as honey. Yuuri would later scold him for that comment, but for now, he reveled in Yuuri’s protesting grumble. “I love it when you’re like this… it’s not often my turn to be demanding with you, is it?” He teased, his hips halting to a slow grind, much to Yuuri’s dismay. Victor let out a low, lascivious groan at the way Yuuri’s heavenly heat squeezed around his member, his cock pulsing with need. 

“V-Vitya… come on…” Whined the omega, his pussy clamping down around Victor’s cock in an attempt to entice him further. “‘M close…” He preened, baring his neck for Victor’s lips to mark. With a smirk against the soft skin of his neck, Victor sucked a bruise into his pale flesh, growling as he marked Yuuri’s neck with a love bite. His pace picked up once more, Yuuri desperately grabbing at Victor’s hair, his other arm on top of Victor’s around his waist, their fingers laced together. 

“Ethereal… alluring… adorable Yuuri…” Praise just kept tumbling from Victor’s lips, the hand previously on Yuuri’s clit now trailing up his body to grope his chest again. Yuuri was like putty under Victor’s praise, his thighs trembling, that telltale quiver an indication that he was about to come. So, Victor kept talking. “My lovely, charming Yuuri… my darling… I love you so much…” And with one more snap of Victor’s hips, Yuuri was coming, his back arched and mouth fallen open with a delightful cry of euphoria. His cunt was wet and ruddy as his velvety soft walls massaged Victor’s cock, the rippling muscle suddenly too tight around Victor’s cock as he convulsed around him, squirting around Victor’s dick, his cocklet spurting pearly fluid up his stomach.

“Oh, fuck,  _ Yuuri--!”  _ With a few more vigorous thrusts, Victor came. Yuuri mewled again, oversensitive as he twitched around Victor, feeling the warmth spread through his lower body. Yuuri was so tired he collapsed against Victor’s chest, his thighs burning with exhaustion as the alpha supported his body. After a few heaving breaths, Victor pulled them back against the bed. They were sticky with sweat, the air around them muggy and reeking of sex, but Yuuri was too tired to move, long, cow lashes fluttering as his eyes closed. 

Victor was captivated by Yuuri's beauty, even like this, when sweat was clinging to his skin, dripping from his tousled hair, cheeks red with fatigue, Victor still thought he was the most attractive man he'd ever laid eyes on. It didn’t take long for Yuuri to fall asleep, normally, he’d have the energy to shower and clean up. But it had been a long case, and it showed with the uncharacteristic overlooking of the autopsy. Stress must have been getting to the omega. Sighing peacefully, Victor pulled the covers up over them and kissed his forehead.

“You did well solving this one.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this part please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don't forget to check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I post teasers and announcements!


End file.
